


Fireflies

by matarratasgirl



Category: 5 Elementos - Jesulink (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, movidas en el monte pito, un año después del canon oficial, un profesor inventado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matarratasgirl/pseuds/matarratasgirl
Summary: Cuando la curiosidad los lleva a meterse nuevamente en el templo del Monte Pito, nuestro grupo de siempre encuentra unas misteriosas lucecitas y con ellas una nueva investigación.Después de vivir tantas movidas chungas, un elemental normal hubiese evitado a toda costa vivir otra "aventura".Normal era un concepto que ninguno de los cinco parecía conocer....Un fanfiction de 5 Elementos en pleno 2020,  era necesario.(Esta historia es un fanfiction de "5 elementos" un cómic de Jesulink que puedes leer de forma gratuita en su pagina web. Si no lo has leído, no se a qué estas esperando, mi pasión por este cómic empezó hace 10 años y aquí sigo stanneando)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, intentaré tener un capitulo a la semana (serán unos 6 en total).  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis de la misma forma que yo disfruto escribiéndolo :)

El aire de los últimos días de primavera era aún fresco y los días cada vez más largos vaticinando verano, no evitaban que el cielo empezase a cobrar un ligero tono malva en el horizonte.  
—Repite conmigo “Una hipótesis es una suposición que puede estar equivocada o no, es una respuesta temporal a una pregunta”.  
Zap le miró penetrante, como si la información fuese algo que reflexionar con mimo.  
—Pero si no sabes la respuesta definitiva ¿Para qué ponerse a inventar tonterías?  
—¿TU ME ESCUCHAS CUANDO HABLO? NO PIENSES, SOLO REPITE, “UNA HIPÓTESIS ES UNA SUP…”  
Lluvia le interrumpió con una risotada. Matarratas siempre había tenido la mecha muy corta, inexistente, incluso, cuando se trataba de Zap. La chica le había liado para apostar con ella.  
“Te apuesto lo que sea a que no eres capaz de lograr que Zap apruebe el examen teórico de química”.   
Lluvia era lista, era algo que no podía negar, y también muy manipuladora. Había aludido a sus propias capacidades como químico, ¿Qué clase de persona puesta en la materia no sería capaz de enseñar incluso a un lagarto un par de conceptos básicos? Así que su mente había ignorado momentáneamente el factor Zap de la ecuación, y había aceptado antes de pensarlo.  
—Ya sé que voy a pedirte, seguro que estarás monísimo cantando junto a Dino en su numerito musical de entrada de curso. Incluso me tendrás que dar las gracias, vas a entrar en décimo por la puerta grande.  
Matarratas se visualizó a sí mismo sobre el escenario, junto a un realmente borracho Dino, cantando a voz en grito mientras los de primero miraban aterrorizados y todos los otros estudiantes se reían acostumbrados a las locuras del director. Incluso en su imaginación, podía sentir los cientos de ojos puestos en él, esperando a que hiciese algo (el Matarratas de su mente no era mucho más extrovertido que el original y se limitaba a devolver la mirada horrorizado, mientras Dino le gritaba para que le hiciera los coros). También podía sentir el calor característico de la vergüenza ajena.  
—Zap, nunca te pido nada, repite conmigo, “La hipótesis...”  
Zap ni siquiera estaba haciendo ya el esfuerzo de devolverle la mirada. Seguramente quería que Lluvia ganase la apuesta para poder reírse a gusto de él.  
Kaji que hasta ahora había estado estudiando en silencio, usando su mochila como cojín, se decidió a hablar.  
—No deberías preocuparte tanto, has conseguido que aprenda los conceptos relacionados con la electricidad. Al menos a repetirlos. Además, no creo que con el profesor Isó tenga problemas para sacar un cinco.  
El profesor Isó había llegado como sustituto definitivo de Desangrador a principios del nuevo curso. Era un elemental de hierro bastante afable y bonachón que estaba dispuesto a aprobar a todos sus alumnos con tal de que fuesen a sus clases y no se durmieran en ellas. A una parte de Matarratas, a la más obcecada con demostrar lo bien que se le daba la materia, le parecía que el hombre era un pusilánime poco dispuesto a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a sus alumnos. A la otra parte, una parte que estaba bastante cansada de las tonterías y le gritaba por una vida pacífica sin problemas con nadie, le parecía que cuanto menos tuviese que ver el nuevo profesor con Desangrador, mejor. Si su forma de enseñar era parte del trato con el universo para no tener a una copia de un viejo sádico, se daba por contento.  
—Qué sí, que sí, que las hipótesis hacen cosas.  
Zap se levantó de su sitio en el suelo del prado. Habían decidido aprovechar el buen tiempo para pasar la tarde en el monte Pito, cerca de la entrada del templo había una extensión bastante llana de prado bordeada por una arboleda donde ponerse cómodo.  
—Uroboros lleva raro toda la tarde ¿Estará enfermo?  
La serpiente había alcanzado en el último año el tamaño de la serpiente original del templo, pero por suerte, esta conservaba su carácter tranquilo y cariñoso. Ahora se encontraba anidada en la boca de la cueva al templo, a decir verdad, no se había movido de aquel sitio en las horas que llevaban allí.  
—Yo creo que está durmiendo— dijo Llamaviva con afán conciliador— La verdad es que con esta brisa que corre, apetece.  
Sus ojos se dirigieron momentáneamente a Sôkar, que llevaba un buen rato quieto y apoyado en un árbol. Con la venda de los ojos era difícil asegurarse, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de la facilidad del elemental de sombra para dormirse en cualquier sitio.  
—¿Cuánto duerme una serpiente?  
Zap se dirigió directamente a Mat.  
—¿Y yo que sé?  
—No eres médico, no eres veterinario ¿sabes hacer algo? A este paso vamos a despedirte.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose el rostro exasperado y contó hasta diez para controlar el impulso que le pedía darle una patada en la espinilla.  
—Lo mismo está en coma.  
Kaji dedicó a Lluvia, que acababa de hablar, una mirada incrédula. A Zap le saltó una chispa desde el pelo, parecía que el comentario había rozado algún nervio.  
—Es coña, seguramente se está echando la siesta de su vida. Todos hemos visto los dos pedazos de ardillas obesas que se ha tragado antes de meterse ahí.  
Los chispazos del pelo del rubio cesaron, contento con la conclusión de Lluvia.  
—El suelo está vibrando.  
Sôkar salió directo de un portal junto a ellos, con toda la discreción que le caracterizaba. Matarratas brincó  
—¡LA HOSTIA, QUE SUSTO! te voy a poner un cascabel.  
La sombra le ignoró y extendió su portal hasta cubrirlos a ellos también, luego lo bajó para que sus cabezas quedarán al borde del terreno.  
—¿Lo sentís?  
A esa altura la vibración era más que evidente, en silencio se podía escuchar el sonido constante y leve.  
—¿Un terremoto?  
Kaji susurró, como si alzando la voz fuese a provocar un desastre.  
—No, eso suena como un…  
—¿Ronroneo?  
Sôkar los liberó del portal, ahora con los pies en el suelo, se acercaron a Uroboros.  
—¿Desde cuándo ronronean las serpientes?  
A pesar de la cantidad de locuras que habían vivido juntos, Matarratas siempre necesitaba hacerse preguntas sobre las cosas que no parecían tener lógica en voz alta.  
—Es la primera vez que lo hace—Zap parecía fascinado por la situación —¿Estará transformándose en gato?   
—Bueno, Uroboros no es una serpiente normal, es el guardián del Alcaesto y del templo.  
Sôkar habló calmo, pasando la mano sobre las escamas de la serpiente— ¿Lluvia, sientes algo raro?  
La chica entrecerró los ojos y guardó silencio unos segundos, como si se estuviese haciendo la pregunta a sí misma.  
—No, la verdad es que no ¿Quizá pasa algo en el templo?  
—Deberíamos bajar a investigar.  
Las palabras de Kaji cayeron como una sentencia y Matarratas sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. El tono de “vivamos una aventura” de Kaji Llamaviva les había llevado la última vez a enfrentarse contra reyes y gentes de otros mundos. Había tenido suficientes aventuras para toda la vida.  
—Yo ahí no bajo.

.  
.  
.  
.

—¿Esto está más oscuro que la última vez o es imaginación mía?  
—Quizá si te cortases el flequillo de una vez, verías más.  
Al final sí que había bajado con ellos. Había una voz impertinente en su cabeza que le instaba a seguirles, no fuese que alguien se rompiese algo y no estuviese él allí para ponerle una tirita. Odiaba tener consciencia.  
—Cada vez que dices algo de mi pelo me dan ganas de dejarlo crecer hasta que llegue al suelo.  
—Genial, lo mismo te tropiezas con él y comprendes por fin porque ese peinado es un error.  
Exhaló indignado, estaba convencido de que Lluvia tenía una especie de complot de acoso y derribo contra su pelo junto a Rubéola. Seguramente era otra apuesta y a veces temía despertar un día teniendo la cara totalmente descubierta. Hizo una nota mental para mantener fuera del alcance de su hermana todas las tijeras que hubiese por casa.  
—Pues yo creo que le podrías sacar utilidad. Usar el flequillo para esconder cosas. Dinero, drogas, tus venenos de friki. Piénsalo, nadie sospecharía del flequillo.  
No hizo falta que Matarratas le explicase por qué esa propuesta era una memez, Llamaviva se adelantó.  
—Zap, si hace eso se acabaría quedando calvo.  
Lluvia resopló conteniendo la risa de fondo, seguramente invadida por la imagen mental de Matarratas calvo.   
—¿Habéis pensado en dejar de ir a clase y estudiar peluquería? ¿Lejos de mí? Puedo investigar por si hay alguna escuela de peluquería en el otro mundo.  
—No, mejor que no investigues a ningún peluquero, si te ven, tendrán pesadillas.  
Mat se quedó pensando en alguna respuesta elocuente, la chica se cortó el pelo a la altura del cuello hace un par de semanas y no le quedaba mal, así que por esa parte no podía sacar ningún insulto. A parte, conforme se iban adentrando más en la gruta, un calor pegajoso le estaba empezando a nublarle la capacidad de pensar rápido. Si estuviesen en el prado, ya se le hubiesen ocurrido un par de respuestas elocuentes.  
—Que sepas que no digo nada porque no se me ocurre, no porque esté de acuerdo con lo que has dicho.  
—¿Y no será que el flequillo ha empezado a absorber tu capacidad cerebral?  
Decidió guardar sus energías, la verdad es que el ambiente le estaba empezando a agobiar y no le apetecía seguir discutiendo.  
La ruta se ensanchó y en un par de metros ya estaban frente a las puertas principales del templo. Estas eran tan grandes como las recordaba, llenas de inscripciones y con el agujero del puño de Lluvia en el centro.  
La estancia estaba mucho más iluminada que la última vez, como si alguien hubiese puesto lámparas en el techo. La luz parecía ser mucho más intensa tras la puerta.  
El grupo guardó silencio mientras las cruzaban y el calor pegajoso pareció aumentar progresivamente.  
—Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo. Hay millones de lucecitas flotando en el techo.  
Dijo Lluvia en voz alta, seguramente con la intención de informar a Sôkar de lo que tenían delante.  
El techo estaba repleto de diminutos orbes luminosos dorados, estos flotaban de un lado a otro con parsimonia hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.  
—Parece que están por todo el templo ¿Son luciérnagas?  
Matarratas centro la vista en las lucecitas.  
—Parece que no, pero sean lo que sean el Kimikoho no las lee.  
—¿Cómo que "no las lee"?  
Le miraron sorprendidos, hasta ahora el Kimikoho les había servido como una especie de enciclopedia para saber qué era cualquier cosa que tuviesen frente sí.  
—Pues que no las lee, si las miro de normal, están ahí, pero si las miro con el Kimikoho desaparecen.  
Zap le señaló como si le acusase de un crimen en un juicio.  
—Ahora sí que no sirves para nada, fuera del equipo.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Llamaviva le cortó.  
—Tío, relájate. Te está sangrando la nariz.  
Mat se pasó la muñeca por la nariz, efectivamente había sangre.  
—Debe ser por el calor que hace aquí.  
Lluvia le miró incrédula mientras Llamaviva miraba con interés las luces del techo. Seguramente siendo elemental de fuego era difícil notar la subida de temperatura.  
—¿Calor? ¿Ya te ha llegado la menopausia?  
Puso los ojos en blanco decidido a ignorarla, lo único que quería era salir al exterior e irse a casa. Zap interrumpió el nuevo silencio.  
—Hablando de sangre, ¿Qué pasa si te pica un mosquito?  
Matarratas le miró entrecerrando los ojos, la pregunta parecía bastante inocente, pero tratándose de Zap podía ser el inicio de un chiste de mierda.  
—¿Qué me tengo que rascar? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
Zap negó con la cabeza.  
—¿El mosquito no se muere? En plan, te chupa la sangre y ¡Sorpresa!, es un elemental de virus, es hora de estirar el ala.  
—Pues...  
La verdad es que era una buena pregunta, al menos el mismo nunca de la había planteado. Tenía bastante claro que los mosquitos no le habían hecho ascos a picarle en verano, pero tampoco se había puesto a buscar nunca si el bicho en cuestión había perecido después de ello. Iba a tener que estar pendiente de eso cuando comenzase el calor.  
—...No tengo ni idea.  
—Vaya científico estás hecho.  
—¡A ti sí que te voy a dar ciencia!  
Se agachó dispuesto a coger un puñado de tierra para tirárselo a la cara, pero la voz de Sôkar lo interrumpió.  
—Creo que este escrito no lo habíamos visto antes.  
La sombra estaba arrodillada junto a unas piedras, parecía haber desenterrado una de ellas y pasaba los dedos entre las ranuras intentando leer.  
—"...las plagas, la protección del templo…...cada ciclo”, le faltan bastantes trozos, seguramente el resto esté por aquí.  
—¿Plagas? ¿Se referirá al espectáculo de luces?  
Lluvia señaló al techo.  
—Puede ser, ¿pero podemos irnos ya? Mi cara empieza a parecer la escena de un crimen. Podemos volver mañana más temprano, si queréis hacemos un picnic aquí dentro y todo.  
Kaji asintió, fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pasando no parecía urgente, quizá solo fuese algo natural en el templo. Tampoco podían tirarse hasta las tantas explorando, su madre en concreto organizaría una partida de búsqueda si tardaba más de diez minutos de la hora prevista en llegar a casa. La desaparición de grupo y descubrir tantos secretos peligrosos ocultos habían dejado sensibles a muchas familias.  
—Será lo mejor, podemos volver mañana después de clase.  
El grupo asintió, y con paso lento volvieron al exterior.


	2. Hipótesis

—Lo más seguro es que hoy no vuelva hasta la hora de la cena.  
Rubéola removió el café con la cucharilla sin prestar mucha atención.  
—¿Y eso? ¿Sigues intentando que Zap comprenda lo que es un átomo?  
Mat miró pensativo a su tostada, el tictac del reloj de la cocina es lo único que acompañaba a los hermanos en el desayuno.  
—No, por suerte no. Tenemos una investigación entre manos.  
Lo dijo sutil, natural. Rubéola no merecía que le mintiese, así que decidió decirlo de forma que no llamase mucho la atención, como el que decía que iba a ir a tomarse un helado. Quizá así, pensó, ni siquiera prestaría atención a lo que había dicho.  
—¿¡Cómo que una "investigación"!?  
Soltó la cucharilla como si diese calambre, obviamente su táctica de la sutileza no había funcionado.  
—¡No empieces a flipar! Esta investigación no es del tipo "el gobierno nos engaña y vamos a desvelarlo cueste lo que cueste", es más del tipo "Hemos visto lucecitas en una cueva y queremos saber que son".  
Rube suspiró, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera, no podría evitar que su hermano hiciese lo que le diese la gana.  
—No me malinterpretes, estoy a tope con que tengas inquietudes ¿Pero no pueden ser unas inquietudes de adolescente normal?  
Le pegó un mordisco a la tostada y le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada.  
—¿Cómo qué? ¿Emborracharme?  
Rubéola asintió, cogió la taza y ocultó la cara tras ella. Se estaba riendo.  
—Eso, o no sé, enróllate con Lluvia.  
El trozo de tostada se le fue automáticamente por el otro lado y emitió un sonido ahogado.  
—O con Kaji.  
—¡PERO BUENO! — gritó mientras se atragantaba, rojo hasta las orejas— ¡QUÉ ESTOY COMIENDO!  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estás en la flor de la vida y para meterse mano no hay que quitarse los guantes.  
Le dedicó su mejor mueca de asco y Rubéola correspondió con un ataque de risa. Era demasiado fácil molestar a su hermano.  
…  
.  
.  
.  
La jornada escolar transcurrió con toda la normalidad que la escuela de Beluga era capaz de brindar. A primera hora, en la clase de lengua y literatura, Nizo había decidido que sería una broma magistral crear una capa de agua sobre el suelo cerca de Roco, con la intención de que cuando este se levantase, resbalase y saliera rodando.  
Con lo que no había contado, era que el agua abarcaba otros pupitres, incluido el de Zap. El elemental de rayo estornudó y el agua hizo su trabajo de ser un magnífico conductor de la electricidad. Pronto el fondo de la clase, incluido Nizo que estaba conectado a su propio charco, comenzó a retorcerse y gritar electrocutados.  
En aquellos momentos, tras el numerito que había terminado por cancelar la clase, los del 9ºG se encontraban descarriados por el patio, haciendo tiempo hasta la siguiente clase.  
—¿Habéis pensado en algo sobre lo de ayer?  
Lluvia estaba utilizando su propia mano como visera, el sol no quemaba aún con fuerza a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero deslumbraba igual. Kaji respondió con un suspiro y un bostezo.  
—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te aburre el tema?  
La chica, como siempre, estaba dispuesta a convertir cualquier cosa que el elemental de fuego dijera o hiciera en una pelea. Puede que a estas alturas todos se reconocieran como amigos, pero eso no evitaba que Lluvia tuviese ganas de medir fuerzas constantemente.  
—No, no. No es eso…  
— Mi hipótesis es que un elemental de luz ha entrado en el templo y se ha tirado un pedo, las lucecitas son gases.  
Kaji volvió a bostezar, esta vez tapándose la boca con la mano, mientras decía algo que sonaba a “Se ha tirado toda la noche así”.  
Matarratas miró incrédulo al elemental de rayo desde su sitio, estaba sentado y apoyado en el muro que rodeaba a la escuela.  
—Me gustaría estar orgulloso de que me estuvieras escuchando ayer, pero esa teoría es tan estúpida que me quita todo el subidón.  
Lluvia suspiro acercándose al muro y deslizándose por el hasta sentarse junto a Mat.  
—Mira, teniendo en cuenta las movidas que suelen pasarnos, ojalá sea eso.  
—A ver, espero que sea una tontería, pero no el pedo de un elemental de luz ¡Qué asco!  
—Si tengo que elegir entre eso y una aventura digna de un manga shonen, me quedo con los gases.  
Matarratas se quedó en silencio, sopesando las opciones. Puesto de esa forma, las flatulencias eran una opción atractiva.  
—Yo sigo pensando en los escritos, “Plagas...ciclo”, seguramente está vinculado al fenómeno.  
Sôkar volvió a encaminar la conversación y el grupo comenzó a soltar teorías al aire sobre el asunto, seguramente aquellas inofensivas lucecitas eran la plaga que se nombraba en los escritos en antiguo. Cuando volvieran, buscarían el resto para completar el escrito que lo confirmaría. Solo les quedaba esperar que no fuese peligroso.  
El sonido de un silbato cortó la conversación por lo sano. La siguiente clase era combate con Dino, y el director de la escuela estaba dispuesto a que toda la clase saliese al menos con un “level 3” básico de noveno curso.  
—¡Vamos holgazanes! ¡El último en llegar tendrá que darle tres vueltas al patio! ¡Y CORRIENDO! ¡CREEDME QUE SABRÉ SI HACEIS TRAMPA, TENGO OJOS EN TODAS PARTES!  
Sus alumnos acudieron eficientes a la llamada, la amenaza de tener que dar vueltas hacía milagros en la obediencia de los adolescentes.  
Tras unos segundos caóticos llenos de empujones, todos llegaron al lugar.  
—Sauce, a correr.  
Sauce emitió un gemido ahogado, al igual que casi todos sus compañeros, odiaba correr.  
—A lo nuestro. Hoy quiero que lo deis todo, así que vamos a jugar a “me rindo”.  
Se escuchó un abucheo general y Dino hizo caso omiso. Desde lo de Leo, el Alcaesto, el árbol y la guerra relacionada a ello, Dino se había empeñado en que todos los alumnos que pasasen por sus clases aprendieran a defenderse, lo que significaba que estas ahora eran una tortura para todo aquel que no se aplicase.  
—Menos quejas, esta juventud de hoy en día solo sabe quejarse— Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sauce acababa con la primera vuelta y le hizo una señal para que se uniese al grupo—Ya darás las que te faltan luego. Como iba diciendo, vamos a jugar a “me rindo”, la clase de hoy será una demostración de lo mucho que habéis aprendido este curso. Quiero que lo deis todo, pero todo en plan “Uy, cuánto nos ha enseñado Dino, quiero hacerle sentir orgulloso” y no en plan “Soy un adolescente con problemas y voy a ir a matar”, me gustaría tener una clase sin viajes a la enfermería, nos estamos quedando sin tiritas y siempre se me olvida ir a comprar más.  
Alzó una mano y de estas salieron varias cartas blancas, en cada una de ellas estaba escrito el nombre de un alumno.  
—Ya sabéis como va esto, lanzaré las cartas al aire y dos de ellas se clavarán en el suelo. A los que os toque pegarse, tendréis que conseguir que vuestro contrincante diga “Me rindo”.  
—Dino, vale que juguemos a esto ¡¿Pero por qué tanto rollo con las cartas, si todos sabemos que van a salir los nombres que tú quieras?!  
Si Kaji no se quejaba de aquel acto sobreactuado, explotaría.  
—Por el dramatismo, ahora venga, ¡a jugar!  
Lanzó las cartas al aire, y como había dicho, dos se clavaron como cuchillas en el suelo.  
—¡Nizo! ¡Flama! ¡Os toca!  
—¡Aaaaaagh! ¿Agua Vs Fuego? ¡Creí que habíamos dejado ese cliché en séptimo!  
Dino puso los ojos en blanco.  
—¡QUE SALGAS DE UNA VEZ!  
Ambos contrincantes se situaron en la pista, Flama adoptó la pose inicial de combate, pero Nizo mantuvo su gesto chulesco de siempre.  
—¡AGUA CONTRA FUEGO! ¡ACCIÓN!  
Nizo se movió para sacar su paraguas del cinturón que llevaba en la espalda, pero una llamarada le hizo brincar para esquivarla.  
—¡No vale! ¡No has gritado “Level 3” antes de atacar!  
Flama blandía un mechero, desde él una llama fina y muy larga se extendía como un látigo de fuego.  
—¡Agradece que no me han dejado meter un lanzallamas en la escuela!  
Cuando había llegado a la escuela, Flama se había mantenido exclusivamente como una especie de “fangirl de Kaji”, por suerte, con el paso del tiempo, había comprendido que o desarrollaba una personalidad propia o sería el blanco de las burlas de idiotas como Nizo.  
—¡Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace “coletitas”! ¡LEVEL 3, AQUACUT!  
El chorro de agua salió disparado desde la hoja de la katana, la masa líquida cubrió el lugar salpicando en todas direcciones, Flama no hizo nada por esquivarla y calló empapada al suelo.  
—¡Ves! ¡Hoy no hace falta que te duches, de nada!  
Desde su posición en el suelo, Flama se limitó a levantar la mano que aun sostenía el mechero. Nizo, que se reía sabiéndose vencedor no se estaba dando ni cuenta.  
—¡LEVEL 3, FIRE-LASHER!  
Una nueva llama salió del mechero, esta se alargó en milésimas de segundo y se dirigió a toda velocidad al elemental de agua, que aún no había dejado de regodearse.  
—¡¡MIS CEJAS!! ¡¿PERO TU ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA?! ¡ACABAS DE ELIMINAR GRAN PARTE DE LA EXPRESIVIDAD DE MI CARA!  
Efectivamente, el látigo de fuego le había quemado las cejas sin causar ningún otro daño. Flama aún continuaba tirada en el charco de agua, sonrió mientras agitaba el mechero en el aire, dejando que otra llama empezase a formarse.  
— O te rindes o lo siguiente es el pelo de la cabeza.  
Nizo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente espantado.  
—¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO, NO ME DEJES CALVO!  
El combate termino con eso, y la clase se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Dino parecía estar replanteándose todos los actos que le habían llevado a presenciar aquel momento.  
—Está bien...Nizo, ve a la enfermería a que Lambda te pinte unas cejas, me da mal rollo verte así.  
El chico salió de la escena arrastrando los pies y Flama hizo un amago de reverencia antes de volver, chorreando, a su lugar junto a Amor.  
—Vaya con la niña pija de ciudad...— murmuró Lluvia. La verdad es que Nizo necesitaba con urgencia que alguien que no fuese ella le bajase los humos en combate — hoy se ha ganado mi respeto.  
—Lo que tú digas...Dino está entrenando a los psicópatas del mañana. Por cierto ¿Deberíamos contarle lo del templo?  
Kaji acababa de señalar “el elefante en la habitación”, nadie del grupo había querido siquiera plantearse la reacción de Dino si le contaban que estaban volviendo a las andadas.  
—Deberíamos esperar a saber si es algo importante, digo yo que estresarle para que al final sea una tontería... lo vamos a matar de un disgusto.  
Tras la “guerra de los mundos”, volver a como todo había sido anteriormente había sido complicado y casi imposible. Por ejemplo, el país había pasado de ser una monarquía a una república y eso había provocado meses de cambios constantes a nivel nacional. De forma más concreta, quisieran o no, tenían que reconocer que sus vidas habían cambiado; no todos los días descubrías una verdad oculta al mundo, te enfrentabas contra ejércitos completos y veías muerte y destrucción a tu alrededor.  
“La vuelta a la calma” había sido un choque para todos los implicados, y el miedo a hacer algo que desencadenara algo de aquel calibre de nuevo era a veces palpable. Y Dino, había sido un tema sensible durante todo el asunto, era normal que con estos temas sintieran que caminaban en hielo fino.  
—Bueno, los siguientes que intenten no cortarle o quemarle nada importante a su adversario, ¡SIGUIENTE PAREJA! —las cartas volaron por los aires y, repitiendo el mismo proceso de la primera vez, dos se clavaron en el suelo — ¡SAUCE Y MIERDOFILUS!  
Un murmullo incómodo recorrió a los presentes, Mierdofilus seguía apuntado a la escuela, pero desde que era el líder de la mafia, solo aparecía una vez al mes para sobornar a los diversos profesores de la escuela con un buen saco de dinero a cambio de sacar todo sobresaliente en las notas.  
—Ah, ya… Bueno, pues otro que empiece con la “M”.  
—¡Eh!, ¡que con la M solo empiezo yo!  
—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una invitación? Matarratas, muévete de una vez.  
A regañadientes, Matarratas salió a la pista. Sauce ya estaba en posición, con cara de querer que la tierra se lo tragase y se lo llevase lejos de allí.  
En el último verano, Sauce había dado un buen estirón, convirtiéndose en el más alto de la clase. Era una estatura bastante normal, y en otra clase hubiese sido motivo de envidia entre sus compañeros. En aquella clase, sin embargo, Nizo y Tarántula se habían encargado de hacer correr el rumor de que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un árbol. Comentarios como “¿Te ha empezado ya a salir corteza?” o “Ten cuidado, a ver si un pájaro carpintero se va a confundir…” eran pan de cada día para el pobre elemental de planta.  
Matarratas no comprendía cómo no había estallado ya, él ya habría matado a esos dos y tirado sus cuerpos a un río.  
—¡PLANTA CONTRA VIRUS! ¡ACCIÓN!  
“Lo primero es lo primero”, miró a Sauce con el Kimikoho y resolvió rápido sus primeras dudas, como se imaginaba, el elemental no llevaba consigo otra cosa que su ropa y su lagarto. No tenía que preocuparse de un level 3 sorpresa. Pensó rápidamente en el siguiente paso a seguir, algo que le ayudará a acabar con aquella pantomima de forma rápida, lo más lógico era intentar intimidarle para ponerle nervioso y lograr que se rindiese rápido.  
—¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado si el bicho que llevas en la cabeza es capaz de pillar un Adenovirus.  
Sauce pareció encogerse y Sally, su salamandra, se erizó sobre su cabeza.  
—No sé qué es eso, pero tampoco quiero saberlo.  
Matarratas dio un paso adelante, e hizo un ademán de buscar algo en la bolsa que llevaba en el cinturón. Obviamente no llevaba nada de eso ahí, pero quizá si conseguía acojonarle lo suficiente se rendiría in situ.  
—Tampoco es para tanto, solo se te inflaman los ojos, la garganta empieza a…  
Sintió algo rozarle la pierna y supo en ese instante que había subestimado a Sauce.  
Cerca de la pista, pegado a los muros del patio, había un par de árboles grandes y frondosos que seguramente tenían más años que la escuela. El elemental de planta había utilizado su distracción contra él y había conseguido guiar las raíces de los árboles hasta su posición por debajo de la tierra, estas, con extremo disimulo le habían trepado por la pierna hasta atraparla.  
—Que cabrón.  
—¡AHORA! ¡LEVEL 2, CRISALIDA!  
Las raíces parecieron enloquecer durante unos segundos y antes de que pudiese pensar en que estaba pasando, éstas lo habían envuelto hasta la altura de los hombros, inmovilizándole. Lo único que quedaba fuera de aquel capullo de raíces era el cuello y la cabeza, lo único de su piel que estaba al descubierto.  
—¿¡Pero en qué momento has aprendido hacer esto!?  
Sauce le dedicó una sonrisa que gritaba victoria.  
—¡Ríndete!  
—¡Antes muerto!  
Sentía que su ego se rompería en mil pedazos si dejaba que Sauce le ganase, esto sin duda, se le había pegado de Lluvia. Hace unos años hubiese dicho “Me rindo” antes de poner siquiera un pie en la pista.  
Sintió que las raíces apretaban un poco el agarre y sintió pánico durante unos segundos. Por unos momentos, en la exclusividad de su mente, las raíces fueron unos tentáculos negros y viscosos que amenazaban con tragarle entero.  
Agitó la cabeza intentando serenarse, no era el momento para rememorar traumas. Tenía que planear algo que le sacase de su prisión rápido.  
“Ya está” pensó “solo necesito un Level 1 y le pudriré el chiringuito en un momento”.  
Concentró su elemento en las manos y no pasó nada, por un momento la expresión “bola de mierda” como Zap había llamado a su Level 1 en multitud de ocasiones pasó por su cabeza. Intentó moverse para ver qué pasaba y vio sorprendido que Sauce había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para dejarle las manos hasta la altura antes del codo fuera del capullo.  
—¡Si te crees que esto va a retenerme las llevas claras! ¡En cuanto me suelte vas a …!  
Mientras hablaba comenzó a subir el Level 1 con lentitud por sus brazos con el fin de tocar la planta, Sauce que parecía haberlo visto venir comenzó a agitar la crisálida para que parase, desconcentrándole momentáneamente. Notó como el suelo se alejaba y luego se acercaba, por último, el muy condenado le puso cabeza abajo.  
—Ríndete.  
—¡Que no!  
Concentró todo el poder que pudo en las manos, si no le iba a dejar subirlo tendría que hacer las esferas lo suficientemente grandes como para que tocasen por si solas.  
—¡¿Pero qué parte de no ir a matar no habéis comprendido?! ¿Antes unas cejas quemadas y ahora esto?  
Dino interrumpió el combate dejando a ambos luchadores anonadados.  
—Sauce, suéltale ya. Me gusta esta táctica nueva que te has inventado, pero preferiría que no lo exprimas como a una naranja.  
Matarratas miró incrédulo, la crisálida no era cómoda y estar boca abajo no era algo que le encantará, se le veía la cara entera con el flequillo levantado; pero no le estaba haciendo tanto daño como parecía pensar el profesor.  
Las raíces aflojaron su agarre y le soltaron, lejos de dejarle caer, una de ellas lo sostuvo de la cintura hasta posarle en el suelo, antes de volver a sumergirse en el suelo para ocupar su lugar original.  
Sauce parecía afligido.  
—Lo siento, no pensaba que estuviese apretando tanto.  
Iba a increpar que no exagerase cuando sintió algo húmedo gotearle de la cara. Sangre, le estaba sangrando la nariz de nuevo.  
Pasmado, intentó frenar el chorro con la mano.  
—Anda, ve a la enfermería a que Lambda te ponga algo. Para un día que quiero una clase pacífica…  
Quería aclarar que aquello no tenía nada que ver, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ganas de seguir peleando y que no tenía una explicación mejor, prefirió obedecer.


	3. las plagas

—Cuando te pones en plan introspectivo taciturno me da un mal rollo…  
—Déjale Llamamoco, yo también estaría deprimida si Sauce me hubiese dado una paliza.  
Matarratas suspiró irritado, por qué ni estando callado se libraba nunca de comentarios de mierda de la gente a la que llamaba “amigos”.  
—No me ha dado una paliza.  
—¿Y cómo llamas tu entonces a lo de escurrirte como a un trapo mojado?  
En un mundo perfecto, lo habrían dejado correr, se hubiesen apiadado de la situación vergonzosa que era que Sauce te venciera en un combate. Un cuerno, a Lluvia le encantaba meter el dedo en la llaga.  
—¡No me estaba apretando tanto! Mira, que lo mismo en algún momento me he dado un golpe en la nariz y no me he dado cuenta, yo que sé.  
Lluvia estaba a punto de increparle por la excusa para seguir riéndose otro rato de él, pero Zap se le adelantó.  
—Lo mismo estabas pensando en algo guarro.  
Matarratas paró en seco, como si la frase le hubiese plantado una señal de stop frente a sus narices. Miró a Zap con cara de “Qué me estás contando”, esperando (y temiendo) la estúpida suposición que el elemental de rayo haya fabricado en esa extraña cabecita suya.  
—Ya sabes, como en los cómics. Un personaje piensa en algo guarro y le sale un chorro de sangre por la nariz, y como Sauce te tenía agarrado con los tentáculos esos…  
Lluvia emitió un sonido atragantado antes de empezar a reírse y Matarratas prefirió dirigirse directamente a Kaji, sabiendo que razonar con Zap era una pérdida de tiempo.  
—¿¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE CÓMICS TENÉIS EN CASA!?  
—¡A mí no me mires! ¡lo que saque de la biblioteca, con su carnet de estudiante, es cosa suya!  
—Yo ya no sé qué me parece más surrealista, que Sauce te haya ganado o que te ponga.   
—¿¡Qué dices!? Mira, que digáis que me ha podido tiene un pase, pero esto ya no ¡Con cualquiera menos con Sauce!  
—¿Entonces con Llamamoco sí? Venga, no pongas esa cara. A tu hermana le van los pelirrojos, lo mismo es cosa de familia. Y Llamaviva es un fácil, tienes oportunidades.  
—¡¿Pero yo que he dicho ahora para que me insultes?!  
Lluvia y Kaji comenzaron una nueva discusión entre ellos, con Zap metiendo comentarios entre medias para seguir caldeando los ánimos. El elemental de virus mantuvo silencio, pensando firmemente en aprovechar la confusión para dar media vuelta e irse a casa. Dijera lo que dijera, no limpiaría su nombre y solo conseguiría más burlas. Una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención.  
—¿Entonces no te hizo daño?  
Ah, Sôkar, el único ser sensible en aquel grupo de imbéciles. El elemental de sombra tenía su tono tranquilo de siempre, pero estaba seguro de que había preocupación en sus palabras.  
—Pues no, la verdad. No llegó a apretarme, simplemente era molesto estar inmovilizado.  
La sombra pareció pensativa durante unos segundos.  
—Ayer también te sangraba la nariz ¿No?  
La entrada a la cueva estaba ya a pocos pasos de ellos, podían ver a Uroboros acostada allí, tranquila e inmóvil, seguramente estaba en medio de otra siesta. Vieron una mancha amarilla y borrosa moverse en dirección al reptil, Zap estaba deseoso de saludar a su mascota.  
—Pues la verdad es que sí...seguramente es la sequedad en el ambiente o cualquier tontería de ese tipo, tampoco hay que buscarle más explicaciones. A veces las narices sangran sin más.  
Sôkar respondió con silencio. Matarratas era “el médico” del grupo, si él lo decía, suponía que tenía razón.  
\-----  
Se adentraron en la cueva rumbo al templo, esta vez la vibración podía sentirse sin prestar mucha atención, era evidente que no sólo procedía de Uroboros, si no de las mismas paredes del templo. Bajaron por el pasadizo pedregoso y llegaron a la estancia donde encontraron las luces el día anterior.   
—Esto es...inesperado.  
Las luces, a diferencia del día anterior, ahora se movían. Era un bailoteo leve y algunas habían descendido de su posición en el techo.  
—Están emitiendo calor…  
La temperatura de la estancia había vuelto a ascender y ahora era más que evidente para todo el grupo.  
—Esta vez puedo ver algo con el Kimikoho, pero no estoy seguro de que es. Aunque tiene toda la pinta de que son moles de energía en formación… si eso tiene algún sentido.  
La sensación de agobio era incluso peor que antes y algo casi instintivo le gritaba al oído que saliese de allí, miro a sus compañeros, que parecían más curiosos por el fenómeno que otra cosa. Al final sí que iba a resultar que era un quejica.  
Por otra parte, mentiría si dijera que el tema de las luces flotantes no le mantenían en vilo. Aquello olía a reto científico, y aquello era algo, desgraciadamente, mucho más potente que su instinto de supervivencia.  
—He traído algunas cosas para recoger muestras.  
Se sacó de la bolsa del cinturón un frasquito de cristal, lo suficientemente grande para contener un par de aquellas diminutas luces. Lluvia asintió, sabiendo que si no le dejaba investigar el fenómeno daría el coñazo durante todo el tiempo que durase la aventura.  
—Entonces será mejor que nos dividamos, para esto y para buscar información.  
—Vale, pero te llevas a Zap como linterna.  
La chica le miró entrecerrando los ojos, no es que tuviese nada en contra de Zap, es que simplemente el elemental de rayo podía ser realmente cargante sin proponérselo y no era la mejor opción para traducir textos en una lengua muerta a oscuras. Sin embargo, al final sonrió.  
—Veo que vas a seguir mi consejo. Venga Zap, ilumina la bombilla.  
—¿Consejo?  
La elemental de agua puso cara de inocencia y siguió caminando en dirección al siguiente pasadizo.  
—Ya sabes, quieres quedarte a solas con Llamamoco…  
—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!  
Pudieron escuchar la risa de Lluvia de fondo mientras esta se alejaba junto con Sôkar y un iluminado Zap.  
—Yo no me ofendo.  
—Tampoco es que me preocupe que te ofendas, Llamaviva...esta y mi hermana tiene algún tipo de plan maligno, lo que yo te diga.  
—¿Plan maligno?  
Su mente rememoró la conversación en el desayuno con Rubéola y las frases agresivo pasivas de Lluvia. Sintió que se le calentaba el cuello y prefirió atribuirlo al calor de la estancia.  
—Nada, toma este bote e intenta coger alguna.  
Podía ser que Zap le sacase de quicio, pero tenía un buen motivo para querer que Llamaviva se quedase con él para recoger las muestras. Las lucecitas tenían pinta de quemar si la temperatura de la habitación tenía algo que ver con ellas y Kaji siendo elemental de fuego tenía resistencia a eso. Proteger al grupo de que se hiciese daño era ahorrarse trabajo a si mismo teniendo que curar a alguien.  
Kaji asintió y cogió el frasco, miró el techo con atención buscando las luces más bajas y siguió una de ellas con el bote.  
Mat le miró trabajar, abstraído en teorías sobre la composición de las lucecitas, si eran moles de energía tomando forma ¿serían como con los elementales de espectro?, el concepto de vidas elementales creándose y desapareciendo de la nada era algo que le seguía fascinando, había tantas posibilidades…  
—Ya está, aunque parece que no le hace mucha gracia estar encerrada.  
Llamaviva le acercó el frasco, dentro una lucecita se removía inquieta chocando contra las paredes transparentes de su jaula.  
Matarratas cogió el frasco con sumo cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño a aquel mol luminoso atrapado. Al sostenerlo, la luz pareció calmarse y volvió al vaivén acompasado de sus compañeras.  
—Parece que le caes bien, aunque… ¿es cosa mía o está brillando más?  
Era cierto, la lucecita había comenzado a brillar con fuerza, con la suficiente intensidad como para poder ser usada como linterna por sí sola.  
—Esto es fascinante, puedo ver con el Kimikoho como se multiplican los moles de esta cosa.   
Aunque estaba anonadado con su pequeño descubrimiento, la temperatura de la lucecita también estaba aumentando, calentando rápidamente el cristal. Seguramente si no llevase puesto los guantes ya habría tenido que soltar el bote. El mol pareció recuperar las ganas de moverse con insistencia y rebotar contra el cristal frente a los ojos asombrados de ambos chicos. Tan pronto como tocó el suelo del bote, esta lo traspasó.  
El frasco se le escurrió de la mano y emitió un siseo de dolor al notar una intensa quemadura en la palma que lo había estado sosteniendo.  
—¡¿Acaba de traspasar el cristal?!  
—¡SÍ! ¡Y LA MUY PERRA ME HA QUEMADO!  
Compungido, se miró la mano. Podía sentir la palma palpitando dolorida, pero el guante estaba intacto. Intentó maravillarse con los sucesos que acababan de suceder, pero la molestia por la quemadura era mayor en el momento. Kaji le miró con preocupación y luego a las lucecitas.  
—Sean lo que sean, no podemos contenerlas.  
—Ya me he dado cuenta— se quitó el guante buscando una quemadura, y efectivamente allí estaba, perfectamente redonda y enrojecida, en todo el centro de la palma izquierda. — eso significa que si quiero seguir estudiándolas tendré que venir hasta aquí, con el puto calor pringoso de los cojones.  
El elemental de fuego se encogió de hombros, era cierto que hacía algo de calor, pero no era tan agobiante como su compañero parecía creer.  
—Yo no noto tanto calor, Matarratas.  
—¡Eso es porque tú siempre estas caliente!  
Justo en ese momento, antes de que Matarratas pudiese seguir hablando y completar su oración con “los elementales de fuego tenéis el termostato en la mierda”, Lluvia apareció por donde se había marchado rato atrás.  
—Veo que no perdéis el tiempo…  
La de agua sonrió socarrona y Matarratas deseo por unos instantes ser mudo. Últimamente, cada vez que abría la boca, Lluvia encontraba material nuevo con el que molestarle.  
—Pierdo mi tiempo cada vez que hablo contigo, Lluvia.  
La chica se puso la mano en el pecho, haciendo un gesto irónico de estar dolida. Luego decidió cambiar de tema.  
—¿Tienes tiritas?  
Antes de que pudiese preguntar, Sôkar y Zap aparecieron tras ella. El de sombra, sabiendo exactamente cuál era la situación, la esclareció antes de que Lluvia pudiese poner cualquier excusa.  
—A intentado darle una colleja a Zap y él la ha esquivado. Le ha acabado dando a la pared y se ha cortado.  
—Soy más rápido que su puño, Sôkar lo ha visto todo.  
El de rayo comenzó a reír por su propia ocurrencia, y Matarratas lo ignoró haciéndole una seña a Lluvia para que le enseñase el corte. Estaba junto al coso, no era muy profundo, y efectivamente, solo necesitaría una tirita.  
Kají recogió el bote de suelo, que milagrosamente no se había roto al caer.  
—¿Habéis encontrado algo?   
Sôkar negó.  
—La última vez que estuvimos en el templo, ya sabes, antes de la movida de Hangul y eso, nunca nos paramos a leer todo lo que había— dijo Lluvia — Las paredes están llenas de escritos de todo tipo, desde nombres de personas que ayudaron a construir este sitio, hasta poesías que no riman nada de nada.  
—Hemos leído una par de chistes, aunque no tenían ninguna gracia. Los antiguos tenían un humor de mierda.   
La chica ignoró la intervención de Zap y siguió hablando.   
—Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que buscar una lista de palabras claves que pudiesen tener relación con el tema, para buscarlas por su forma y acortar la búsqueda.  
—Los pasillos están muy iluminados, así que los huecos relieves de los giro-símbolos tienen muchas sombras. Una vez encontremos las primeras palabras, podré usar mi elemento para hacer una búsqueda rápida.  
Llamaviva asintió esperanzado, tenían muchas posibilidades.  
—¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Habéis hecho algún descubrimiento o estabais ocupados dándoos el lote?  
Kaji estaba dispuesto a no entrar de nuevo en el juego.  
—Poca cosa aparte de que las luces pueden traspasar la materia, teníamos una en el bote y se ha salido traspasando el cristal.  
—Y la muy puta me ha quemado.  
El chico levantó la palma de la mano con solemnidad, enseñando la quemadura circular.  
—Nadie se ha muerto por una quemadura así, deja de quejarte ¿Qué va a pensar Llamafurcia si no aguantas un poco de calor?  
Matarratas no lo resistió más, y con un gesto agarró un puñado de tierra y se lo tiró a la cara. Lluvia lo esquivó brincando hacia un lado y comenzó a formar una esfera de agua.  
—¿Unas últimas palabras?

Cuando los cinco salieron de la cueva, todos iban empapados.


	4. Subconsciente

_El suelo cada vez estaba más negro e inestable, estaba seguro de que lo podía ver moverse. Sintió presión en el pecho, como si los pulmones no se le llenaran de aire._

_Miró a su alrededor, juraría que cuando entró en la cueva venía acompañado. Pero estaba solo, solo con la sensación de miedo que le erizaba el vello de los brazos._

_El suelo tembló de forma evidente y una raíz comenzó a salir de la tierra negra, bailando como guiada por la flauta de un encantador de serpientes. Se detuvo frente a él, estoica e imponente como nunca lo había sido una raíz. Sintió el pánico estrujándole el pecho, y el techo comenzó a iluminarse. Las lucecitas del templo habían hecho aparición como un enjambre furioso, cada vez había más, cada vez hacía más calor. No podía moverse._

_Entre los destellos cegadores la raíz comenzó a ensancharse, primero de la punta brotó una cabeza y parte de ella se dividió formando unos brazos. En unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la raíz se había convertido en una copia exacta Desangrador. La estatua le miraba fijamente y rompió su rictus inmóvil abriendo la boca. De esta comenzaron a brotar palabras silenciosas que sabía que solo él podía escuchar._

_Matarratas sintió el suelo retorcerse bajo sus pies. No podía moverse. La inestabilidad del suelo se convirtió en una masa viscosa que comenzó a treparle por las piernas, con lentitud, con parsimonia. No podía moverse. La voz silenciosa susurraba con voz desagradable, le taladraba los oídos. “Dame tu cuerpo”, “únete a mí”. Una y otra vez. No podía moverse. la masa negra le llegaba ya hasta el cuello. No podía moverse. El calor de las lucecitas era insoportable. No podía respirar. Notó la masa subiéndole por la cabeza, cubriéndole la cara. Sintió como se le colaba por la nariz, no podía moverse, la boca, no podía moverse, por los oid-_

Saltó en la cama como si alguien lo hubiese empujado de forma física, se llevó las manos a la cara intentando quitarse la masa negra que ya no estaba allí, buscando desesperado algo de oxígeno. Percatándose de que lo que no le dejaba respirar había sido abandonado en el mundo de las pesadillas, detuvo el movimiento frenético de sus manos y las llevó al pecho, intentando serenarse. El corazón parecía que se le quería escapar del pecho, chocando contra su caja torácica como las baquetas de un tambor.

—Ni dormir tranquilo puedo…

Las paredes de su habitación se tragaron su voz en la oscuridad. Sintió miedo, como si alguna parte de él siguiese temiendo que algo le atacase en la soledad de su cuarto. Acto seguido se sintió estúpido por seguir teniendo miedo. Uno diría que después de pasar por tantas movidas, una guerra incluida, uno podía relajarse al volver todo a la normalidad. Después de todo ya no había ninguna amenaza y todas las personas que le importaban estaban vivitas y coleando. Desangrador, bueno, Ébola estaba más que muerto y no iba a salir de nuevo de debajo de las piedras a intentar matarle.

Era consciente de ello, solo faltaba que alguien informase a su subconsciente.

Encima de todo, su cerebro había decidido que era una buena idea hacer un remix con las reverendas lucecitas del templo y las puñeteras raíces del level 2 de Sauce. Fantástico.

—Maravilloso, que no acabe nunca la fantasía que es mi vida.

Ofendido consigo mismo, pateó las sábanas para liberarse de ellas. Una pierna se le enredó y estuvo a punto de caerse de boca al levantarse de la cama.

Balbuceando insultos al aire salió al pasillo con la intención de lavarse la cara o darse una ducha. El puñetero sueño le había hecho sudar.

Bajó con cuidado por las escaleras, seguramente era aún bastante temprano en la madrugada y no quería despertar a Rubéola. Al pisar el pasillo de la planta baja, notó que este estaba iluminado, la cocina estaba encendida.

Volvió a sentir como una bola de miedo le sacudía el pecho, pero por suerte el pensamiento racional tomo control.

"Matarratas, maldita sea, céntrate ¿Qué iba a hacer Desangrador en la cocina de madrugada? ¿Prepararse un bocata? ¿Tomarse un café? Está muerto, ubícate de una vez"

Siguió dejando que su mente hablara, asegurándose a sí mismo que no había nada que temer. Sus sospechas se confirmaron del todo cuando entro en la cocina y el "intruso" no era más que Rubéola trasteando con la báscula de la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí a las y tantas de la mañana?

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo... ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Te has caído de la cama?

Rube levantó la mirada de la báscula para mirar a su hermano y le cambió el gesto de "déjame, estoy ocupada" a preocupación en un periquete.

Por unos momentos Mat pensó que era algún tipo de broma, de las que tienes que responder con un "Es mi cara, nací con ella", pero luego se percató de lo que turbaba a su hermana.

—No te preocupes, al parecer que te sangre la nariz es una personalidad y es la mía.

Rubéola respondió dándole un puñado de servilletas para que se limpiara la cara, seguramente al restregarse las manos tras despertar se la había extendido. La boca le sabía a metal, la noche no paraba de mejorar.

—Tienes mala cara.

—Gracias.

Rube soltó la báscula y su hermano se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿una pesadilla?

—Eso parece.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, solo interrumpidos por el sonido del reloj de cocina.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Tragó saliva, ¿debería? solía decirse que hablar de esas cosas ayudaba de alguna forma, por otra parte, si tenía que relatar la escena se sentiría estúpido. Rubéola no se reiría de él, eso por descontado, pero tener que darle tanta relevancia a aquel viejo sarnoso después de muerto…

—Prefiero que me digas que haces con la báscula, si estás haciendo metanfetamina, límpiala bien, que luego pasa lo que pasa.

—Pues no, listillo— volvió a coger la báscula y vertió en el recipiente uno de los frascos que tenía más cerca — Tengo que presentar un montón de informes para recuperar las asignaturas que me salté el año pasado. Aunque lo de la metanfetamina es una buena idea si al final no me dan la beca.

Al oír hablar de experimentos se le iluminó la cara, nada como experiencias científicas para aliviar el alma. Rubéola pareció notarlo y resopló sonriendo.

—En realidad me vendrían bien tus ojos de friki mágico para ir más rápido. Pero ve a ducharte primero, puedo olerte desde aquí.

Le hizo un corte de mangas y salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de baño, la verdad es que notaba que tenía el pijama adherido a la piel gracias al sudor y no era precisamente cómodo. Últimamente el mundo estaba empeñado en hacerle pasar calor.

\------

\----

\----

\--

—Venga, dale. Pero dale flojito, a ver si lo vas a dejar tonto del todo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tú te callas ¿o es que quieres despertarle con un besito? Venga, solo un toquecito, justo ahí, sí.

Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que eran voces que conocía, pero no acababa de ponerles cara.

Dio un brinco al sentir la descarga y casi se cayó de la silla. Ahora, completamente despierto, pudo ponerles cara a las voces.

—¡ZAP! ¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO PODRÁ SALVARTE NI LA MEDICINA MODERNA!

El elemental de rayo saltó hacia atrás y puso tierra de por medio.

—¡A sido idea de Lluvia!

—¡Zap, eres un chivato! — la chica se cruzó de brazos, con aire autosuficiente— además, te estamos haciendo un favor, vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase. Digo yo que podrías echarte la siesta en tu casa cuando llegues esta tarde y no ahora.

Se percató entonces de la situación. Se había quedado traspuesto en clase. Él. Sintió vergüenza, ¿Es que este era su nuevo destino?, ¿Dormirse en clases?, ¿Comenzar a suspender?, ¿Ser Zap?

—Tampoco pongas esa cara, alguien le ha robado las gafas al de matemáticas. Se ha pasado más de la mitad de la clase intentando buscarlas y el resto discutiendo con el seto decorativo de la esquina. Solo te has perdido un espectáculo lamentable. — Dijo Kaji intentando imponer la paz— Aunque la verdad es que esto es raro viniendo de ti ¿No decías que dormir por las mañanas es de vagos?

Tenía razón, él siempre había estado bastante en contra de dormir con el sol fuera, incluso cuando las investigaciones peligrosas que se traían entre manos le habían dejado despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Pero estaba agotado, maldita sea, y obviamente no se había quedado dormido a propósito. Buscó una excusa que ofrecer a su grupo de amigos, algo que no tuviese nada que ver con _“¿Recordáis a Desangrador?, ¿Ese que iba de mi mentor por la vida y que al final resultó haber sido el asesino de mi familia, y estar detrás de mí para utilizarme?, Ya sabéis, el que intentó comerme vivo en las raíces de Aya. Pues nada, que de vez en cuando se me aparece en sueños para acabar su trabajo y me he desvelado”_. Antes muerto.

—¿¡Y eso que importa!? ¿Vosotros veis normal despertar a alguien electrocutandolo?

—¡Oye! ¡Que yo he intentado evitarlo!

Estaba dispuesto a empezar una discusión que desviará totalmente la atención de su siesta accidental. Lluvia intervino.

—Al final sí que vamos a llegar tarde, y todo por que sois dos pedazos de cabezones.

—¡Pero si esto es tu culpa!

Llamaviva lanzó un grito al aire y comenzó a discutir con Lluvia. Matarratas aprovechó para coger sus cosas y levantarse de la silla en dirección a la puerta, contento de que el tema ya pareciese olvidado. Mientras cruzaba en marco de la puerta huyendo de sus problemas casi chocó contra Nizo.

—¡¿Y tú qué miras?!

Oh, al parecer no era el único con problemas. El de agua seguía sin cejas, y en su lugar ahora había dos manchurrones negros que corrían hacia abajo. Recordó los eventos del día anterior, la parte en la que Flama le había quemado las cejas al chico que tenía en frente. Apretó los labios reprimiendo una carcajada, pero no evitó soltar un chascarrillo.

—Un look muy atrevido, que no te importe lo que te digan. En una semana lo pones de moda.

Vio como la cara del elemental se encendía con furia, lo único que estaba evitando que intentase atizarle con su paraguas es que Lluvia acababa de aparecer.

—¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo, Nizo? Tenemos la misma cara, intenta mantener algo de dignidad.

Era evidente lo que había ocurrido, se había dibujado las cejas con un rotulador que no era permanente. Una malísima idea siendo elemental de agua.

Nizo pareció dispuesto a plantarle cara a su hermana cuando Tarántula salió por el otro lado del pasillo haciéndole señas, en una de sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser un rotulador indeleble.

—Me voy, pero ya tendrás noticias mías, se dónde vives.

Con esa críptica frase salió corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a su sombra.

—¡Vivimos en el mismo sitio, pedazo de estúpido!

Nizo hizo caso omiso y desapareció al cruzar la esquina.

—¿Pensáis que se acabara poniendo de moda?

Zap interrumpió el silencio y el grupo comenzó por fin a desplazarse a clase. Kaji llegó a la conclusión de que teniendo en cuenta el nivel de la gente del pueblo, lo mismo la semana que viene todo el mundo iba sin cejas y borrones de rotulador. Ninguno se atrevió a negarlo del todo.

Cuando entraron en la clase de química, el profesor Isó ya estaba allí. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con bigote y una incipiente calvicie más que evidente; aunque esto último no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, ya que había aprovechado su elemento, el hierro, para pegarse en la calva varios imanes de frigorífico. Seguramente alguien le había dicho que eso le ayudaría a empatizar con la juventud y él lo había creído.

—Venga, entrad, llegáis justo a tiempo. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar la clase.

Efectivamente Nizo y Tarántula estaban en sus respectivos sitios, el primero con unas nuevas cejas dibujadas. Cejas muy desniveladas entre sí, pero mejores que los anteriores borrones.

El grupo se separó para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares y el profesor siguió hablando.

—¡Mañana tenemos el examen teórico! — el tono enérgico del profesor fue respondido por un quejido de varios alumnos— Como ya hemos dado todo lo que entra, he pensado que hoy podemos utilizar el día para tener una clase un poco más relajada, haremos un divertido experimento.

Saco de bajo la mesa una caja de cartón llena de frascos. Matarratas no evitó usar su don para saber antes que nadie de que se trataba.

“Peróxido de hidrógeno, Yoduro de potasio y.…eso es jabón de cocina” caviló unos instantes y concluyó que “la clase relajada” consistiría en hacer “pasta de dientes para elefantes”. También concluyó que aquel hombre no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de cafres por metro cuadrado que había en aquella clase.

—Voy a repartiros botellas con los ingredientes y las probetas, id pasándolas— Puso las cajas en la mesa más cercana, la del grupo de Arturo— ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme con la demostración?

Zap levantó la mano rápidamente sorprendiendo a Kaji que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Eso depende ¿Es un experimento de los que explotan?

Isó pareció replantearse unos instantes sus métodos de enseñanza antes de responder con un “Más o menos”. Alguien preguntó si ayudar en la demostración subía puntos y al responder que “sí”, Zap se levantó de la silla casi tirándola.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Perfecto— dijo el profesor, complacido al menos de que el elemental de rayo pusiese interés en algo — ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

—¿Podemos añadir purpurina chan para que kirai kirai el explosión? — dijo Amor en su extraño idioma.

—¡ROCO QUIERE PONERLE PIEDRAS!

Pronto la clase empezó a llenarse de proposiciones absurdas para cambiar el experimento.

—¿Se podría hacer con oro?

Arturo levantó la mano mientras formulaba su pregunta, sin dar oportunidad al profesor a darle turno. Sauce se alzó en la silla de su lado.

—Yo quiero saber si vamos a usar ingredientes que puedan ser nocivos para la naturaleza.

—¿De qué tipo de explosión estamos hablando?

—¡Eso, eso! ¿Es cómo los petardos?

—¿Petardos? ¿No será peligroso?

—¡Kyaaaaaa!

Las voces de la clase se convirtieron en una cacofonía ininteligible y el profesor tosió intentando captar la atención de los alumnos.

—Venga chicos, silencio, empezaremos por el experimento básico y después…

Un estallido de cristales le interrumpió y por fin la clase guardó silencio por la sorpresa.

—¿¡PERO TU ERES TONTO O ES QUE SIGUES DORMIDO!?, ¡IMBÉCIL!

—¡¿ES QUE A TÍ NO SE TE HA RESBALADO NUNCA NADA O QUÉ?!, ¡NIÑATA!

Lluvia se levantó furiosa de su asiento, con toda la intención de empezar una pelea y Matarratas la imitó por inercia.

—¡Calma, calma! ¿Qué ha pasado por ahí?

Isó se acercó hasta la fila de la contienda, uno de los frascos de friegaplatos estaba reventado en el suelo, con todo su contenido desparramado sobre el suelo y las botas de agua de Lluvia.

—Bueno, si no hay heridos, tampoco pasa nada— Lo dijo en tono conciliador, aunque cohibido por la mirada asesina de la chica. —Tenemos materiales de sobra. Eso sí, no podemos dejar cristales tirados por el suelo— Miró entonces a Matarratas, que parecía algo menos dispuesto a arrancarle el cráneo— Hazme el favor de ir al armario de las escobas a por algo para limpiar esto.

Sin más quejas, obedeció y salió de la clase.

\-----------

\-------

\-----

\--

Deambuló en lo que parecía la dirección al cuarto de la limpieza, pero una vez allí, pasó de largo la puerta y salió dirección al patio trasero de la escuela. En comparación al patio delantero, aquello solo era una pequeña franja de terreno donde la gente solía escaquearse para fumar. Por suerte en aquellos momentos no había nadie. Necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad.

Aspiró con fuerza llenando los pulmones y después suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios.

Francamente estaba teniendo un día de mierda, entre sueños horribles, ser electrocutado y hacer el ridículo en clase mientras Lluvia le gritaba como una energúmena.

Cuando Llamaviva le había pasado el primer frasco no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, pero cuando el segundo llegó a sus manos, la izquierda decidió que no le apetecía obedecer ninguna orden.

Él había agarrado la botella, no se le había resbalado. Simplemente su mano había dejado de funcionar momentáneamente. La notaba helada, entumecida, como si la tuviese metida en hielo. Le vino a la mente la quemadura del templo, pero no tenía sentido. Como su nombre indicaba, una quemadura “quemaba”, no justo lo contrario.

Haciendo de tripas corazón se quitó el guante de la mano ofendida y allí estaba la culpable.

La marca que hacía unas horas había sido perfectamente redonda había cambiado. Los bordes eran ahora irregulares, como si se tratase de una salpicadura. Por otra parte, parecía estar afectando a su circulación de alguna manera, las venas de un color azul furioso resaltaban en el lienzo blanco que era ahora su mano. Eso explicaba de alguna manera por que la notaba dormida.

—Magnifico ¡¿Todo me tiene que pasar a mí?!— Sobrepasado por unos instantes por la impotencia, dio un manotazo a la superficie más cercana. A pesar de que no había sido un golpe especialmente violento, miró con pánico a lo que había golpeado sin guante, lo que le faltaba para coronar el día era pudrir uno de los árboles del patio.

Aguardo por unos segundos el efecto de su tacto sobre la madera.

No pasó nada.

—…Esto es nuevo— Miró el árbol y después su mano desnuda, volvió a tocar el tronco, suponiendo que el árbol había formado de alguna forma una capa protectora en su corteza. Cuando vió que no pasaba nada, arrancó un par de hojas de una de las ramas más bajas y las apretó como pudo en el puño.

Lo abrió esperando a que las hojas salieran convertidas en polvo. Estas estaban intactas, aunque un poco estrujadas.

Sintió miedo, y después sintió como si alguien le hubiese quitado un peso de encima que llevaba años cargando. Su mente interrumpió la nueva emoción alegre que se formaba en su pecho, decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para resolver el enigma del templo. Se quitó el otro guante y agarró las hojas maltrechas. Esta vez, en cuestión de segundos, se hicieron polvo.

—Interesante.

Tenía una teoría y tendría que volver al templo para confirmarla.


End file.
